Waiting in the Light
by TwilightChild999
Summary: Takes place during 'Chosen'. Willow is granted a gift by the PTB in the form of a goodbye.


**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not my creation. I take no credit, so don't take me to court.

**Author's Notes:** Just a simple, one-shot fic. Much thanks to my beta, slaymesoftly.

**Summery:** Willow is granted a gift by the PTB, in the form of a goodbye.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Waiting in the Light**

Willow sat cross-legged, across from Kennedy. The scythe was laid out in front of her, and her hands hovered over it. Already, she could feel the power humming through her skin. As soon as her palms touched it, the humming became an overwhelming surge, until she could feel the connection to the power of each potential. The witch became connected to each of them, feeling the power awakening in each girl.

A bright light surrounded her. It was so pure that she was awed by its beauty. White light surrounded both her and the weapon under her hands.

She was breathless as she tried to speak. "Oh…my…Goddess…"

The white surrounded her, until it was all she could see. She lost sight of everything and could have sworn she was drifting. Willow then realized she was standing. The white light was still everywhere, but was finally bearable to look at.

"What is this?" The witch peered around her. "Kennedy?"

There was no answer. Willow felt numb, and certainly couldn't see, hear, or feel the potential Slayer anywhere with her.

"Did I die during the spell?" Willow wondered out loud. "Is this…heaven or something? Or, no, not heaven…cause, well, not sure I deserve that. Purgatory maybe?"

"Not quite." A hauntingly familiar voice spoke up behind her. "More like half way in between."

Turning slowly, the redhead stared, open mouthed at the sight before her. The blonde was wearing the same long-sleeved blue shirt she had been shot in, but there wasn't a mark of blood on her. She had a welcoming smile on her face, and a warmth in her eyes that had always seemed eternal to Willow.

The figure took a step forward, but Willow hastily backed away. "No!" Tears already began to fill her eyes.

"Willow?" The blonde spoke gently, holding out a hand towards her.

"No!" Willow repeatedly, shaking her head. Tears fell slowly down her cheeks. "You're the First…"

The other girl smiled patiently, shaking her head.

"But…y-you're going to try to get me to stop the spell…o-or turn against my friends…"

Again, she shook her head. "No."

"But…but you're not…not going to make me…?"

She stepped closer, her hand reaching out again to the indecisive redheaded witch. Swallowing hard, Willow reached out in return. As soon as their fingertips touched, she sobbed and stepped forward.

"Tara!" She wrapped her dead lover in her arms, crying harder still as she felt her softness and warmth. The familiar scents of frankincense and lavender greeted her, and it felt like coming home. "Oh god, Tara…"

Tara's arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. She traced her fingers through her hair tenderly. "Shhh…it's ok…"

Willow shook her head as she buried her face against her shoulder. "It's not…Tara, it's not ok…it hasn't been since…since you…" She closed her eyes tight against the memory. "H-how is this even…?"

"The magic," Tara explained. "The magic makes it possible…your actions make it worthy."

Reluctantly, Willow pulled back to finally meet her gaze. "What do you…?"

She shook her head. "We don't have much time. You know what you've done wrong in the past, Willow. But, what you're doing now…" There was a small, wistful smile on her face. "Well…I always knew you'd change the world."

Willow's eyes welled with tears all over again as she memorized the features of her lover. "I miss you…" She held back a sob. "I've been so lost…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything…for Warren, for the world I tried to destroy because you weren't in it, for…for…even for Kennedy! I'm so, so sorry…"

"Willow." Tara placed a tender hand against her cheek, brushing away some of the tears. "Do you think I'd ever be mad at you for loving? And you're not lost anymore, sweetie…you've been found. Trust in those around, those who love you, to guide you. They'll never lead you astray. You've come so far, Willow…and I'm so proud of you…"

The two merely spared a moment to look at one another, each drinking the other in.

"I love you." They both blurted at once, then gave small laughs.

Willow moved her gaze from Tara's eyes, to her full lips. They were lips that she had dreamt about, missed as much as the woman herself. She brushed her own lips against them, sighing in contentment. The two shared a passionate kiss, which left the redhead breathless.

She laid her head against Tara's shoulder, her tears threatening to fall again as she felt the harsh tug of reality. "You're leaving me again…"

Tara gently traced her fingers through her lover's hair. "Not forever."

The witch could feel the strain from the spell on her mortal body. The white was growing fuzzy around the edges, and it felt as if she were floating, instead of standing. She grabbed Tara's shoulders to keep herself steady. "Don't let me fall!"

The gentle woman's hands ran slowly up and down her back. It felt as if they were swaying in the air, together. "Never." She kissed Willow's forehead softly, and then her lips brushed gently over each eyelid, then the tip of her nose, before kissing her lips again in a tender goodbye.

The world came rushing back. The blurs around the edges of the white became solid things. The principal's office was still bathed in light, and she was being bathed in awe by the gaze of the dark-haired woman across from her; no longer a potential.

"Willow?"

The glow suddenly stopped, the energy within her disappearing as soon as it did. She slumped forward, breathing hard.

"You…are a Goddess." Kennedy told her.

She managed to smile weakly in return. "And you're a Slayer." She picked up the scythe and managed to hand it to her. "Here, get this to Buffy."

Once she had taken off out of the office, Willow collapsed onto her side, smiling brightly. "Ha! That was nifty." She lay there a moment longer, trying to give herself time to recover, before rolling onto her back. She closed her eyes, letting herself remember the feeling of Tara's presence. Her entire being still buzzed with it, as much as with the magic. "Thank you, baby…"


End file.
